


Take Three- Ghost

by bijective



Series: Afterwards [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna encounters a ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Three- Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for manga prequel Memory of Red chapter 13

The sudden ringing of the bell broke through Anna's concentration. She glanced up at the professor who had been reciting obscure Japanese poetry and explaining it. The professor dismissed their class and they were all free to leave. As she left the classroom she considered how time had passed since that fateful December night.

Nearly ten years had passed since Tatara's and Mikoto's death. Everyone's lives had changed. Izumo and Seri were married with a son, Yata and Fushimi were actually living together or at least trying to. As for the others, Chitose was actually engaged to someone, Dewa was dating a cute librarian, Eric was still following around Fujishima though now he was more a boyfriend than a pet and Shouhei and his beloved San chan had gotten together. The Blue King had married though no one dared point out that his wife was a red head and a chain smoker with the attitude of a gangster.

Everyone had moved on or away. Anna had grown up too. The white haired girl was now a woman having entered into adulthood. Anna was now in college majoring in Japanese Literature from a prestigious university  **(1).**

Today was Valentine's Day. For most people it was a day to get together with someone they loved. For the haters it was a day to berate the holiday as a strategy by card companies and gift shop to earn more money.

For Anna it was the day to visit someone special.

Every Valentine's Day she visited the spot on the beach where they had burnt Tatara's body.

She made her way back to the dorm and found her dorm mate there. Ignoring the other girl she took her purse and put on her black dress. Her dorm mate had taken sometime to realise that on certain days Anna would not talk to her at all and that two of the people in the picture set by her bedside were sore subjects.

Anna reminded herself to pick up the bouquet of roses from the florist.  **(2)**  Grateful that her dorm mate did not comment she started to the door intending to leave when the other girl spoke up.

"Are you going to visit that person again?" asked her dorm mate.

"Yes." replied Anna.

* * *

The bus ride was an hour long and Anna found herself hoping that she would reach the beach by evening. When she reached the place she adjusted the white roses in her arms and walked through the empty beach.

The sun was setting, sky glowing orange and red, the dying light coating everything with a golden hue. When she reached the place, she saw it.

_A ghost._

She found herself remembering events that had occurred ages ago.

She was a young girl once more. Walking on the beach with Mikoto and others. She remembered turning back while holding hands with Mikoto. A young man stood on the beach, brown hair blowing in the breeze, the waves lapping at bare feet.

_"But a ghost is only there because someone wants to see it."_

_"If it was me ... I would feel happy if I was still at that spot after my death."_

The ghost looked at her. Light brown hair blowing in the breeze, waves lapping at bare feet, a serene smile on its face. A beautiful face illuminated by the red glow of the sun.

"Anna…" the ghost breathed. "Why are you crying Anna?"

Anna blinked, her breath catching in her throat. She looked around and found herself in an empty beach. The spot where the ghost had stood was empty. The sun had already set on the horizon. The sky was darkening rapidly.

She wiped away her tears and placed the bouquet on the sea shore and watched as the waves pulled it away. With a smile she shouted to the sky "Happy Birthday Tatara." before making a picture frame by joining her hands together.

" _Just for a bit I wanted to press my heart's shutter!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I am not sure if Japanese people have majors or honors so I kinda made stuff up.
> 
> (2) I also think Anna would prefer to give Tatara flowers instead of chocolates for his birthday.


End file.
